oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Barrows equipment
Barrows equipment refers to a number of sets of combat equipment earned from the Barrows minigame. There are six sets of Barrows equipment: four for warriors, one for rangers, and one for mages. Each set has four pieces: a two-handed weapon, a helmet, a torso piece and legwear. When all four pieces for a particular brother are equipped, a special set effect is granted which is different for each set which is listed below after the bolded name of the set's special. Additionally, the Amulet of the damned enhances the set effects while equipped. Barrows sets can't be made using the Smithing skill. Players can also buy gloves resembling Barrows armour after full completion of the Recipe for Disaster quest. Degrading and repairing Note: If you drop any of the Barrows items or die, the item or items will automatically deplete to 0. Barrows equipment stacks in bank with the corresponding item degradation, so if a Karil's crossbow has a degradation level of 100, it will stack with another Karil's crossbow if it also has a degradation level of 100. The item with the same degradation level will be taken out with the same amount of hits as before, so if a Karil's crossbow 100 has 59 shots left before it will go to level 75 degradation, and that same one is in a stack with another crossbow that has 300 shots before it will degrade further, the one you take out of the stack will be the one with 59 shots left. It is advised to take out the helmet of any armour set when using, and degrade it slightly by being hit 2-3 times in combat, this will degrade the helmet slightly more than the other pieces of the set when using them, so when the helmet degrades to the 0 degradation level, the other pieces will be at the 25 degradation level, but you will know they only have a few hits left before they degrade to the 0 degradation level, which will save you some money when you repair them. Dharok the Wretched (Melee) 70 Defence is required to wear the armour, and 70 Attack and Strength are required to wield the weapon. Dharok's is the Strength armour. The items can only be traded at 100 percent or 0 percent. * Many players use Dharok against the portals in Pest Control because it can do massive damage. To make this work, they must have low health, so players usually drop Nitroglycerin, Chemical compound, or eat Dwarven rock cake to deplete their Hitpoints. Wretched Strength: Attacks do more damage as the player's Hitpoints decrease. To be exact, 1% damage for every 1% HP lost. Dharok's maximum potential is unleashed at 99 HP and 99 Strength whereof a player can deal up to 98.9% extra damage when at 1 health point. Dharok the Wretched's equipment: * Dharok's helm * Dharok's platebody * Dharok's platelegs * Dharok's greataxe (weapon) Bonus table Torag the Corrupted (Melee) 70 Defence is required to wear the armour, and 70 Attack and 70 Strength is required to wield the weapon. Torag's is the Defence armour, as full Torag carries the highest overall Defence bonuses. Corruption: Successful melee attacks have a 25% chance of lowering the victim's run energy by 20%. Torag the Corrupted's equipment: * Torag's helm * Torag's platebody * Torag's platelegs * Torag's hammers (weapon) Bonus table Guthan the Infested (Melee) 70 Defence is required to wear the armour, and 70 Attack is required to wield the weapon. Guthan's is the Hitpoints armour. It is not advised to only buy armour because of the cost and the special attack it gives. Guthans is considered to be the best set of Barrows because it saves you money when buying food, as you will need little to none for most Combat training (exceptions are mostly things that will not let you wear Guthan's as you need to wield a special piece of equipment for that particular creature [[Aberrant spectre]s require a nose peg]). Because of the Hitpoints bonus, players may choose to use this while doing Fight Caves as it will save food. Many players use Guthan to heal on Slayer tasks and in Nightmare Zone. Infestation: Attacks have a 25% chance of replenishing the player's health equal to the damage dealt. Guthan the Infested's equipment: * Guthan's helm * Guthan's platebody * Guthan's chainskirt * Guthan's warspear (weapon) Bonus table Many players use full Guthan when attempting the TzHaar Fight Caves Minigame. It is also popular with high level players for training because no food is needed. A common strategy for Guthan users is to use an Abyssal whip and a Dragon defender, then switch to Guthan's warspear when they run short on health. This is efficient because Guthan's warspear does not deal damage effectively. Verac the Defiled (Melee) 70 Defence is required to wear the armour, and 70 Attack is required to wield the weapon. Verac's is the Prayer and Attack armour. Defiler: Attacks have a 25% chance of ignoring any armour, Defence, and protection prayers. Verac the Defiled's equipment: * Verac's helm * Verac's brassard * Verac's plateskirt * Verac's flail (weapon) Bonus table Verac's armour is usually used for players taking on the Kalphite Queen due to its special. It is also very popular for fighting other players in the Duel Arena, Tzhaar Fight Pits, and Wilderness. Karil the Tainted (Ranged) 70 Defence and 70 Ranged are required to wear the armour, and 70 Ranged is required to wield the weapon. Karil's is the Ranged armour. Note that Karil's has the highest Magic Defence of all the Barrows equipment. It has some of the best magical Defence available in the game, greater than black d'hide and just behind Armadyl ranged gear. Tainted Shot: Successful ranged attacks have a 25% chance of lowering the enemy's Agility level by 20%. Karil the Tainted's equipment: * Karil's coif * Karil's leathertop * Karil's leatherskirt * Karil's crossbow (weapon) ** Bolt rack (required ammunition) Bonus table Ahrim the Blighted (Magic) 70 Defence and 70 Magic are required to wear the armour. Also, 70 Attack and 70 Magic are required to wield the weapon. Ahrim's is the Magic armour. Blighted Aura: Successful magical attacks have a 25% chance of lowering the enemy's Strength by 5 levels. Ahrim the Blighted's equipment: * Ahrim's hood * Ahrim's robetop * Ahrim's robeskirt * Ahrim's staff (weapon) Bonus table High Alchemy Values Items kept on death are based on their High Alchemy values. It is very worth noting that the helmet of any set (except for Guthan's) will always drop before any other piece, and less expensive Barrows items such as Torag's hammers will protect over far more valuable items such as an Abyssal whip, which has an Alchemy value of 72,000. Broken or damaged Barrows items have the same Alchemy values as fully repaired ones. Here is a table of Alchemy values for all Barrows sets in order from the weapon, headgear, chest piece, and leg wear. Trivia * Guthan's chainskirt is slightly transparent, like Ghostly robes. *Dharok's set is the only Barrows set that doesn't have an animation after activating its set effect. Category:Armour Category:Equipment